Not the Last One
by Th3RedPyro
Summary: What if Bastion E54 wasn't the last one? Somewhere on the other side of the forest far from Bastion E54, lies another Bastion waiting to be woken up- Bastion E55. A few days after Bastion E54's story, Bastion E55 is awakened, but scavengers soon find E55. Their plan? To take it and sell it in the black market, but things don't go as planned- Talon appeared. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Picture Bastion that you know from the animated short, but the difference are as follows:**

**1\. Has a green-light eye instead of Bastion's blue-light eye.**

**2\. Instead of the bird from the animated short about Bastion, E55's bird is a Blue jay.**

**3\. Looks like Bastion's Overgrow skin, but different because of the location E55 is in**

**4\. Replaced parts (will be explained in story)**

**5\. Due to stuff, there are damages to E55 that weren't supposed to be there previously.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch except for my OC

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter

It is morning in Stuttgart and the folks there are waking up to start their day. Off in the distance, the Black Forest's animals that sleep during the night are now waking up as well. Not too far from the Black Forest, a Blue Jay flies towards it, deciding to find and make a new home there. This Blue Jay searches and soon finds the perfect tree to start making his nest, then begins to gather materials from the forest itself to make the nest. The Blue Jay finishes searching the area on the southeast side of the tree and then begins to look east of where his tree is for more nest materials. As he flies in that direction, about five minutes of searching, the Blue Jay spots something that caught his attention. So, he flew down to investigate and saw an oddly shaped rock covered in moss and roots. From those roots sprouted tiny twigs perfect for his nest, so the Blue Jay started to pluck those twigs and make a pile of them before taking a few trips to get all those twigs back to his nest. After all the twigs he gathered are placed in his nest the way he liked it, the Blue Jay went back to get some of the moss and leaves from this odd shaped rock, as well. He began to make a small pile of leaves first before working on getting the moss off of the odd looking rock.

The Blue Jay soon started to peck at the odd rock, trying to get the moss to come off of it, but after a few seconds later when he pecked at a certain spot, something began to happen and that spooked the Blue Jay, so he flew away to a nearby tree's low branch that's a good distance away from this oddly shaped rock. The odd looking rock began to lift itself off of the ground somehow, changing its' form to something… different. All he knew is that this rock isn't a rock anymore. The Blue Jay kept observing this new thing and noticed it looked similar to a human, but not and that it looked hurt on their left side. He voiced his concern for this creature, which had its' attention now drawn to him. He turned his head to one side and is surprised to see this creature do the same as well.

oOo

The last thing she could remember was leaving some place and heading towards a location given by a human I had to obey orders from. As I was on my way there, something must've happens because I get the feeling I didn't make it there. Right now, all I see is dark, which could mean I must've been put in dormant mode, as I'd like to name it as such… even though it isn't the correct name for it. Ever since that dormant mode activated, I've been waiting for a human or one of my own kind to reactivate me manually, but… how long ago was that? A week? A month? I tried accessing the information I'm looking for, however, all I'm getting is Errors and nothing else. Something must've happened to my body, while I'm in this dormant mode. About five minutes later after I thought that, something happened and I was no longer in dormant mode. My start-up program came to life as my HUD no longer showed black, but gradually color and shapes soon come into focus.

Once my start-up program finished, everything around me became clear and I could now see that I'm in what the humans like to call, a forest. I tried to look through my memory files, but those Errors popped up again, but this time I could see it as a red triangle with an exclamation point inside it. I wonder what else will bring up those Errors, I thought. Just then, I noticed something move from one of the trees in front of me, so I looked up to see what it was. I tried my scan function, which surprisingly worked… almost.

**SCANNING. . .**

**OBJECT: BIRD**

**SPECIES: UNKNOWN **

**ADDITIONAL DATA:**

**\- UNKNOWN**

**. . .**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**SCAN: 90% (ERROR FOUND, COULD NOT COMPLETE SCAN)**

I tried to do scans of other things, but it turned out the same by only telling me what it is, but nothing more detailed than that. Tree, rock, dirt, and plant. I mentally shook my head and focused back on the bird, which tilted its' head. I mirrored its' movement and tilted my head too to try and understand it. A moment later when I tried taking a step closer to this bird, I stumbled forward, but managed to stay standing and not fall. This made me confused, so I looked down to see what could've been in my path, but found nothing. What I did notice as I looked down is that my left leg has been compromised by small noodle like trees. At seeing this, I did a self diagnosis- which somehow still works. Yay!- and found that not only my leg, but my left arm too and parts of the back of my head closest to where my CPU is located. Now knowing of my condition, I changed my approach on how I walk to accommodate these noodle trees in me as I walked in a direction I'd assume would help me to find parts I need to repair myself.

It took me a few hours to finally find something promising. Up ahead, through a line of trees, I could see something that definitely doesn't look like nature to me, so I went to see what is. Didn't take me too long to reach the tree line with the new walking method I used to adapt from my current condition. Doing a scan, the information it gave me when it was 'completed', said this is a town. Curious as I am, I went closer to explore this town to see what new things I haven't seen before. In the forest, there aren't a lot of new things. I mean… Sure, there was that line of water I saw that I didn't expect to be there, but that was about it… I think. I soon reach one of the big things sticking out of the ground. I, of course, scanned this too and now know it to be a house. I looked at the center of this house to see a rectangular shape that's a different color to it, looking closely to see it reminded me of the trees. There are flat trees? I reached out to touch it and when I did it moved backwards, revealing an opening behind it. This confused me, so I peeked in to inspect it. I couldn't see it that well, so I went inside, but it caused parts of the opening to break and now it's a bigger hole than before. Oops.

Now that I'm inside, I turned to look at the flat tree and finds it's connected to the house. With that solved, for now, I look turn around to look what else could be inside because I didn't know it was hollow inside. There are so many things in this house to look at and I could probably spend the whole day looking inside just this one house, but before I came in to this one, I had seen many more farther into this town. So, with that in mind and knowing I have plenty if time to go back to each house here, I left through the opening and went to the next house that peaked my interest. Looking at the houses went on for a few hours and I found out that some of these houses weren't houses because they had different things in them, that the houses I've seen didn't. My scanner gave me nothing when I tried to scan them. If I ever meet a human here in the forest, I'm going to ask them, but for now I'll put this question in a separate file under the name of Questions.

I looked in a few of those not-houses as I went more farther in the town. When I finished looking throw the fifth one, I discover an even bigger house much taller and bigger than the rest of them, but as soon as I did a scan- all I got back was unknown, just like those not-houses. I limped my way up to this very big not-house, but the front part is blocked by this crisscrossed brown thing. I tapped it with my gun arm to inspect it and the sound that came back wasn't what I thought it'd sound like because… right when I tapped it, a boom noise sounded. I tapped it on it once more to make sure and again that boom noise came again, which now frightened me and caused me to flinch back. What confused me was that it sounded one more time before stopping… and I didn't even touch it this time. Just then, something inside me took control of my movements, my green lights becoming red and all I could do is watch right behind a red fog, not aware of what this Red-Me is going to do. Somewhere in the distance, near or in the town, there is a hint of a different noise. This new noise caught the Red-Me's attention and begins heading towards it, readying the gun to shoot whatever it was.

Unbeknownst to Red-Me, above on the big not-house, the Blue Jay watches it limp away towards the Smokey area where I haven't gotten to checking yet. The Blue Jay must've sensed something about me he didn't like, so the bird swooped down from where he perched to where it is, wanting a better look at my odd behavior. The bird lands on my gun, tilting his head side to side curiously, chirping questioningly when he notices the different color of my lights. As for Red-Me, it stops moving to look at this blue bird, then Red-Me looks back to where it wanted to go, but looks back at the bird on its' gun. Inside my mind, I felt Red-Me waver, which I took this opportunity to take control again. While Red-Me was in control, I felt its' intentions weren't- very nice- so when it wavered, I just had to get the real me back because I don't want what Red-Me wanted. To the bird, with all this thinking I'm doing, he sees my light flicker and soon turn back to green.

The red fog somehow disappears and I'm back in control. Just for a small moment, I thought I do not want to go back to the red fog, then that thought is pushed back deep in my mind as the smoke and strange noises distracted me and I make my way over to it. The Blue Jay, glad that I'm back, perched himself on a small root that's sticking out from my damaged left arm. I look at the bird for a moment before looking ahead of me and spotting a strange thing that looks like the stuff up above me, but darker. Wanting to know more, I went towards it.

oOo

A small ship drops down in a forest clearing where two Scavengers then leave the ship, holding gear and empty bags along with them. The first Scavenger to get off the ship has a skinny build with a little bit of muscles on him. He wore a dark green tank top, blue camouflage pants and black combat boots. He has a small thick mohawk with the top part dyed green on his blonde hair, while having only one big tattoo of demon wings covering his whole back. He goes by the name of Damian. The second Scavenger to get off the ship has an above average build and well toned muscles. He is taller than the other Scavenger by a whole foot. He has on black sunglasses, a grey tee shirt, green camouflage vest, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, and dark green combat boots. He has long brown hair that's in a ponytail, several tattoos on both arms, and a robotic left leg. This guy goes by the name of Tombs.

They weren't that far away from Eichenwalde and made their way to the town where the castle is also located. It took the two scavengers two hours to reach the town. Tombs stopped to look at the castle, while Damian stopped a few feet ahead of the other and looked at him. "Think that armor is still in that castle?"

"Yeah. Right after that one fight many years ago, this place stayed abandoned. There should also be things we can find that'll fetch us a good price. Now, com on." Tombs gestures for Damian to keep going as he too resumes walking, not even waiting for his fellow scavenger as he makes his way down the closest street of the town.

"Hey! Wait up!" Damian runs after Tombs, but quickly catches up to him since Tombs didn't walk that fast because he was in no hurry- unlike Damian. They checked half of the houses on this street and when they were almost done searching the whole street of houses, Tombs finds one that looks promising, which so happens to be a bar. "Found somethin'!" Tombs called out, getting his partner's attention. Damian, who is currently checking the house next to Tombs, heard his partner and quickly went to Tombs to see what he found. When Damian entered the bar he saw Tombs placing something on the bar counter, but couldn't see what it was because of his partner's big body, until Tombs moved aside and then he saw it- one of those old big blocked safes. "Well, would you look at that. I'd say that's the first real find we found all day. Let's open her up!" Damian stands in front of the safe and tries his best to open it, but with no luck. "Damn! This baby is tough to crack."

"Let me give it a go, yeah?" Tombs moves Damian aside and cracked his own knuckles. He raises his fist and looks at it. "If this doesn't work, then I have one last idea we can try before we take it to that guy's place." His partner agreed to his plan, but only because his turn in trying to open the safe tired him out a bit. Tombs ready's his fists and punches the safe in certain spots, which seemed to work, but also failed and only managed to leave some dents. "… Time for Plan B." Tombs walks over to his bag that he placed on a table nearby a short while ago and rummaged through it, soon pulling out two red sticks of explosives and matches. He turns back to the safe and places the two sticks in the dents that had opened up the safe's door a smidge. Before lighting them, he made a shield out of the other tables in the bar and had him with his partner be behind the shield seconds after he finally lights the explosives. In exactly thirty seconds the explosives blew up and a metallic sound, along with some debris, could almost be barely heard over the exploding noise. After things settled, Damian peeked over the table shield and to where the safe was. It took a moment for him to realize the safe had finally been opened due to the smoke lingering in the air, but when he did, he hollered in delight. "Man… I love explosives! They make things so much fun."

Damian hops over the table shield and goes up to the now open safe, crouching down and grabbing some of the cash that spilled out, admiring it. He places that money in a bag attached to his hip and continues to see what else is in the safe. There are some papers he wasn't interested in, which he literally then throws it over his shoulder. More cash, more cash, and- his eyes widen when he sees two gold bricks in the back of the safe. "We struck gold, Tombs! Look!" Damian turns around and holds up the gold bars, one in each hand.

Tombs had moved behind Damian to look at the papers his partner had thrown. After finishing to look at the third piece of paper, he looks up when his name is called and looks at the two gold bars. "Good job. That will fetch a high price with the right buyer." Tombs peers over Damian's shoulder and noticed there was one last thing in the safe, a box. "Hey, you missed one." He points to the safe, then goes back to looking at the papers.

Damian raises an eyebrow, clearly confused because he thought he'd emptied it already. He turns back around and looks closer inside the safe. Few seconds later, he finally sees the box, which so happens to be the same color as the interior of the safe. "… found it!" He grabs it out of the safe, sits down on the floor and puts the box on his lap, looking at how fancy the box is. He wastes no time in picking the lock of the box, feeling like a kid opening a present on Christmas day, wondering what could possibly be in the box. Being an expert at picking locks for so long, it took him exactly thirty seconds to open the box. Damian may have opened it quickly, but he opens the box slowly. Once open, his excited face becomes one of disappointment when he sees what's inside- more papers and a photo of a lady. Damian snatched the papers up and was about to angrily throw them across the room, but paused mid-throw when he spots something shiny that has been underneath the papers. "Oooh… shiny." He picks it up, in his hand now is a fancy bracelet, then places it in a different bag than the one he put money in- same for the two gold bars. Instead of throwing the papers he found in the box, he placed them back in the box and closes it up,… then throws it behind him- which Tombs catches before it hits the floor. "Well…" Damian stands up, turning to his partner and putting his hands in his hips. "I think this place is pretty much cleaned out. Let's put the loot in the cart, yeah?"

Tombs finishes reading the first pile of papers and had opened the box halfway, but stopped and once again looked at Damian, standing up from his crouched position. "Yeah… then it's off to the next building." Tombs lowers his hands to his side that is holding the box in one hand and the other papers in the other. He has always been interested in any documents they find more than Damian. The reason being is that there have been a few times where Tombs has found abandoned deeds to property due to the aftermath of big fights, which they then were able to have a place to stay for a few months before the both of them had to move on to the next place, selling a few deeds for big bucks. As time passed though, one of those many deed stayed with them to this day and serves as their home base. Tombs leaves first, walking right up to their hover wagon they brought along, placing the box and other documents in a secure spot. Just a few seconds later he hears a noise of heavy steps stopping, which he looks over to where he heard it… and freezes, not daring to move from his spot. With a calm voice, he tries to warn his partner, so as to not seem threatening to what stood a few feet away from him. "Damian, don't walk over here too quickly and slowly put the loot you got in the wagon."

Damian follows after Tombs, placing one of the two bars of gold into a different bag attached to his waist and looking at the other one as he left the building. He looked at the markings on the bar of gold too intently and not catching the first part of what his partner said, which resulted in him bumping into Tombs, changing his focus from the gold bar to his partner. With a normal, yet slightly raised voice, he speaks to Tombs. "Don't just stop-" He notices Tombs is next to the hover wagon and had no more room to move forward, not noticing earlier how far he walked. "… Oh." He unclips his loot and places it in the hover wagon like he heard his partner mention, then looks over to his partner. Damian notices right at this moment that his partner is acting strangely.

"Hey, Tombs, why're you just standing there, like you've just seen a-?" As Damian is saying this, he starts to follow his partner's gaze, which soon reveals what Tombs is looking at. A dying gasp escapes his mouth and his eyes widen as big as they could at the sight before them.

Standing right there, near a lamppost close to the hover wagon,… stood a 7'3" SST Laboratories Siege Automaton E55 Combat Unit!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I liiive~!**

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the waaay late update. Irl stuff and all that.**

**(Replies to reviews will be at the bottom)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Black Market Part 1

I finally reached the area where the sound I heard came from, even with my limp from my damaged leg. Looking around, I could tell that it is an area I haven't explored yet. As I looked around, I spot something that didn't look as old as everything else here, so I went closer to investigate it. Once there, I began to scan it, but made sure those errors won't appear again because they are annoying and unimportant right now.

**SCANNING…**

**OBJECT: WAGON**

**CONTENTS: VALUABLES**

I poked at it with my rifle arm and wondered why these flat round things, bags, thick blocks, and flat green things were of value. Come to think of it, my knowledge of anything human is… severely limited. A moment later after realizing this, I notice something in the corner of my peripheral optical vision and when I looked to see what it was, I took a step back and just stared at it. I did another scan.

**SCANNING…**

**OBJECT: HUMAN**

**ADDITIONAL DATA: UNKNOWN**

**CURRENT THREAT LEVEL: LOW **

As I kept looking at the human, I noticed this human also starring at me, but then they began to speak and soon another human appeared. I did another scan and the result turned out to be the same as the first human. The second human also spoke, but soon stopped and then the two humans just kept starring at me. Since I seem to have their attention, I ask them about what were the things in the wagon, using my rifle arm again to point at what I'm talking about because I'm unable to move my damaged arm properly for what I want it to do. Their faces changed as I asked my question, but they don't reply. As I waited for some kind of answer from them, it dawned on me that I couldn't understand what they were saying, So I checked my systems and found the problem. It took some time, but I managed to reroute a few things, which got it working abit.

oOo

Damian and Tombs watched as this Battle Omnic's gun pointed to their loot and made beep boop noises. They've never faced against this type of Omnic before, but they knew from the stories they've heard that even one of these were dangerous. This one, however, isn't killing them at all or showing any signs of hostility. After about five minutes into the starring contest they were having, Damian finally broke the silence and spoke first. He speaks calmly, so as to not risk having the Battle Omnic think they are enemies. "Since this Omnic clearly isn't killing us right now, I say we take it and sell it to Sid. We'll get two times as much as the last few scores we got." Damian beamed, a big smile on his face.

Tombs calculated what Sid, their best merchant, would give them for an Omnic such as this- something more than their previous scores. Tombs replies to what Damian said in the same tone, also not wanting to risk harm on either of them. "If my math is right… we might actually get three or four times as much- depending on his mood." He looks at Damian for their next course of action, since he is his boss. With the build and looks of Tombs, you'd think he is the one who is the boss out of the two scavengers, but you'd be wrong. "So, any thoughts on getting this Omnic onto our ship?"

Damian thought about this and soon gets an idea as he looks the Battle Omnic over, which he hopes will work. He nods. "Yeah, I do. Follow my lead on this." He slowly steps forward until he is standing In front of this Battle Omnic, which he is calling it. "Hey there… uh… pal. I see you aren't doing so good with your arm and leg damaged like that." Damian gestures to the damaged limbs, in fact, he begins to make charade like gesture as he talks just in case words are too confusing for this Battle Omnic- he has a feeling it is necessary for his plan to work. "Me and my friend here want to help you, but you gotta come with us."

oOo

The longer this thinner human talked, the somewhat fixed problem I had was able to understand them to a certain degree. All I understood was that this human noticed I am hurt, they are willing to help me, and I need to go with them if I am to be fixed. I checked my current status, an outline of me shows up in the corner of my vision, my damaged limbs show up red. Since I have no way of fixing the damage myself, I nod and told them I will go with them. They looked confused for a moment, but it looks like they soon understood… I think. After they got my answer, they gestured me to follow them, the bigger of the two pushes the wagon with the valuables as they begin to go somewhere and I just follow behind them. Sometime later, I see in the distance something that stands out from the green and brown. When I am close enough, I scan this new thing.

**SCANNING…**

**OBJECT: AIRCRAFT**

**ADDITIONAL DATA: METAL**

I look at part of the word. Air? I look up at the sky that I'm able to see and tilt my head curiously as to how something metal, an element I'm familiar with, can be in the air due to metal's weight. Once only a few feet away, the aircraft opens up, which startled me because I wasn't expecting it to do that. I must've made a sound when I was startled because they stopped for a moment to look at me. The thinner human asks if I'm alright, which I answer with a nod, then they soon continue walking and so do I. They put the wagon in the aircraft first and then gesture for me to come in too. A minute later after I am inside, the opening closes and I watch it until it is fully closed. Soon, after looking around the inside of the aircraft for a bit, a little red symbol blinks in the corner of my vision. My attention goes to my damaged limbs and I just now notice twitchy and starting to lock up for overusing them, so I decided to sit on something that I think would be ok to sit on and sat on it. Thinking it is going to take awhile until they take me to a place that will fix my damaged limbs, I decide to go into rest mode. My optical light soon blinks slowly, fading in and out, indicating I'm now in rest mode.

oOo

Both scavengers buckle themselves in the front of their ship. Tombs starts up the ship and prepares to fly it to where the black market they usually go to is. Damian looks behind him to check on the Battle Omnic and sees it looking around, then goes back to paying attention ahead of him. After flying for about ten minutes, Damian checks the Battle Omnic again, now seeing it sit on one of their metal crates and its' eye's light is- why is it doing that? He unbuckles himself and gets up, beginning to take a few steps right when his partner notices him.

"What are you doing, Damian?" Tombs looks at Damian, knowing he will be fine for a good long while because the skies have no traffic at all and he won't have an accident if he looks away.

"Uh…" Damian stops and looks at his partner. "I'm gonna go check on the Omnic. Remember, it's damaged. Don't want the goods to go down in value, y'know." And with that, Damian continues to go to where the Battle Omnic is. Tombs is satisfied with his answer and looks back, continue to pay attention to where he's flying, now making a turn. Damian stops right next to the Battle Omnic, now getting a better look. Just from looking, he sees the damaged arm and leg twitching. That's normal for something damaged, right? He doesn't know a lot about Omnics, so when his eyes met this Omnic's eye… thing… the fading in and out of that green light confused him. He knocks on the side of Battle Omnic's head, wanting some sort of reaction. He waits a moment before knocking on it again and again another moment later. A minute after the third one, Damian finally gets results. The Battle Omnic's light thing becomes a solid green, instead of it fading in and out.

Next, he wasn't expecting a loud noise coming from it as if it is surprised when it turned its' head to him. Well, this Battle Omnic didn't behave like the ones he's seen in the holo-vids, so he guesses he shouldn't be too surprised. He had backed up, tripping on something and fell on his butt at the noise it made, nonetheless.

Tombs voice came at the noise Damian made. "Hey! What's going on back here?!"

Damian looks behind him where his fellow scavenger is piloting the ship. "Uh…" He then looks between the Battle Omnic and Tombs several times before settling where Tombs is. "N-Nothing!"

"Doesn't sound like nothing. The Omnic is still in the same condition we found it in, right?"

Damian gets up and goes to the cockpit, placing his left hand on the elbow of the chair Tombs is sitting in, a short chuckle escapes his lips. "You worry to much, Tombs. Of course, it is in the same condition. What do you take me for… an idiot?" Damian's hand, that isn't on Tombs' shoulder, goes to is hip.

Tombs rolls his eyes and looks away for a moment, muttering under his breath. "That and a long list of other things." After saying that, he looks back to what's in front of him.

Damian frowns, now taking his hand off of Tombs' shoulder and placing it on his other hip. "What did you say?" He replies in a serious, yet concerned tone. There are days when Tombs doesn't talk much, but when he does during those times, Damian can hear him just fine. This, however, rarely is unlike Tombs, which sort of freaks him out. Although, he is good at hiding his emotions.

Speaking normally now, Tombs replies. "I said… we are almost there. Look." Tombs points at something in front of him, beyond the ship's glass. There, in the distance, a city known to criminals where there are underground activities only known to them and nobody else.

Damian, unsuspecting of his partner's lie to a redirected truth, believes his partner and didn't push further. "Finally!" He smiles really big when he sees the city. He glances behind him, making sure everything is fine with the Battle Omnic before sitting in the seat next to the pilot seat in the cockpit.

oOo

The shorter of the two humans who brought me onto this ship surprised me when he unintentionally got me out of rest mode. After calming down, I just watch the short human as he moved about the ship, then soon is excited about something as he went in that small room. My attention is quickly drawn elsewhere when I heard non-ship noises, which I begin to look around for the source of the noise. There, on the flat part on the ship's top, I see the same blue bird that I met in the woods. With some effort, I slowly raise my damaged arm, my hand open and waiting. I even try calling to the blue bird and it came to me on my hand, making noises that sounded like it is happy, while the blue bird tilted his head ever so slightly one way and then the other moments later.

Not sure how much time passed by, but the shorter human finally got my attention away from the blue bird after several minutes of him snapping his fingers at me. I lift my head up to look at this human and saw not only the short human, but the taller human as well. I briefly looked around, my sight halting at where that small room is and sees that it had changed to something else. No longer was it that bright color, but now I see a darker color and it isn't moving- which would mean they stopped the ship. By the time I looked back at the two humans, the opening of the ship is already down and it looks as though they want me to follow them… which I do because I have nothing better to do and the fact they said they are going to help fix me. When I did follow the humans, the blue bird perches on my shoulder before the ship closed up behind the three of us.

The two humans began to talk to each other, but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, instead my attention is focused on the sights before me. New things that I haven't seen before. Some time passes and the two humans stop, which I stop too when I notice them. I look at them curiously, my head tilting to one side. The shorter one talked directly at me and tossed something to me, telling me to put it on top of me. I tilt my head to the other side and the human must have figured out what I'm trying to convey because he began to explain why I should wear it.

After the short human finished, I got the sum of what he meant and agreed to put it on the best I could with my gun arm. The two humans had to help due to the thing that keeps falling off me, since I can't grab it. A moment later, it is on and I continue to follow them. At one point they had to help me down some stairs, since my feet are big. After a while, they stop and look at me, the shorter human gestures in front of him.

"Welcome, Bot, to the best place to buy or sell stuff you won't find anywhere else- The Black Market!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**

**ZobbleStone: Glad my story interests you. Hope you hang on 'til the end of the story.**

**mE: Don't worry. There will be action soon. Might be some in chapter 3, but will for sure be in chapter 4. Although, there won't be much cuz I suck at action scenes. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Black Market Part 2

Damian had chosen to call this Bastion Unit by its given number, E55. He puts a big cloth over it to hide, but left a hole big enough for E55 to see out of, so it won't trip or bump into anything. Also, he did this because he doesn't want anyone to know what he found. The Bastion Units aren't exactly known to be as calm and docile as the one he has now because they only see them as killer Omnics and will definitely freak out when seeing one. Damian and perhaps Tombs too, would react the same way, except attack and not run; however, that is only if the Bastion Unit were to make the first move and E55 didn't, so that just led to them wanting to sell it. "You keep that on and follow us, ok?" He sees what looks like a nod, companied by some noises, and takes it that E55 had said yes. With that, Damian leads the way into the black market, followed by a limping E55, then Tombs behind the Omnic. If he is to get a good price from this Omnic, the damaged limbs will need to be fixed, but if that isn't possible, then replacements are needed. There are a lot of people in the market today, some being from Talon.

They searched and found an arm and a leg for the correct side the Omnic needs as it is in perfect condition to replace the damaged limbs for E55. Those two Omnic limbs were from an Omnic about eight and a half years ago at King's Row in the UK. They buy it, quickly and sneakily go back to their ship to fix up the Omnic as they will fetch a higher price with a functional Omnic, than one that is damaged as it lowers the price and they don't want that. Tombs recognizes those purple Omnic limbs to be from a NS Bastion Unit as he had been there, seeing it all happen from afar. Damian? Well, he has no clue as he only paid attention to how compatible those limbs are to E55. The original limbs were too badly damaged for them to fix, so both Scavengers work together to remove the damaged limbs and attach the new limbs to E55.

The two Scavengers, with E55 in tow, looked around for a bit before finally taking the Omnic to see Sid, their best buyer whenever they bring in intriguing items. They get there and it is a small building near the end of the black market. At first, they don't see Sid when they walk in, but he does come moments later.

"Ah, my two favorite Scavengers, Damian and Tombs. I assume you found something worth more than a pretty penny, hm?" Sid puts down an Omnic arm on the counter. He has been working on it, making it into a prosthetic limb to sell for later and has not been able to put it down, since there is already a buyer for it- it is almost done. He notices something behind the two Scavengers, a foot taller than Tombs. "What have you two got there? I must know. The mysteriousness of that cloth is too much." Sid walks around the counter and approaches E55, but the Scavengers stop him. "Hey, not yet. Wanted to make a presentation out of the reveal." Damian smiles really big, but Tombs just rolls his eyes as he had to listen to it a bunch of times on the flight over.

At first, Sid thinks it is ridiculous, but then he remembers the past times Damian and Tombs had come to his shop and knew it was just how he is. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Alright, let me hear it."

Damian is filled with glee as he cleared his throat before starting. He did it like one of those show men, using hand gestures as he makes what he is about to show to be something really great. He even gives small hints of what is underneath, but said it in a way where it isn't obvious. Once he reaches the very end, he takes off the big cloth to reveal E55. "… Tada~!" Damian looks at Sid and saw the priceless face he had on, seeing his introduction worked in the exact way he wanted to. Tombs sighs in relief as he is glad the introduction is finally over. The two Scavengers were about to discuss a price once Sid calmed down, but then the door to Sid's place bursts open to reveal three Talon Troopers. The one in the middle steps forward and looks at E55, while the other two have their guns trained on the Omnic, just in case it tried anything.

Sid looks at his partially damaged front door and then at the Talon Troopers, not approving that they could go anywhere they please. He has run into these guys many times in the black market and think they own it. "I am busy with a few clients. Come back later."

The Talon troopers didn't budge and the one who looked at E55 is now looking at Sid. Must be the higher-ranking trooper amongst the three of them, Sid thought. "We will buy this Bastion Unit off your hands for a good price." He signals one of the other Troopers and the one on the right lowers their weapon and hands the guy a device, which he then shows to it to Sid. The device works as a sort of money card and it shows the amount that is in it on a little screen. He can take it to the bank and deposit it like if he were giving real money. Before Sid considered taking it, Tombs steps in by blocking the Talon Trooper from handing Sid the device. "Not gonna happen. Bot belongs to us." He gestures to himself and Damian. This has the Talon Trooper turn toward the Scavengers and show the same device to them, making the same offer.

Damian saw the amount and gasped as it was more than he thought Sid would give them. He was about to jump at the offer, but Tombs' arm blocks him from taking the device and shakes his head. "Not yet." Tombs steps in front of Damian and crosses his arms as he faces the Talon Trooper. The leader of the three Talon Troopers askes Tombs if he is the boss of the two, which he replies yes. He stops Damian from saying otherwise as this lie is needed for his plan to work. "We want more." Tombs has a serious face, showing he means business. They do something to the device and then shows him, which he sees the price has gone up a half a million more than their original offer. He narrows his eyes and frowns. "… More." The Talon Trooper looks at his other two coworkers for a moment, then looks back at Tombs and changes the amount on the device. "This is our final offer." He is shown the new price and is pleased, nodding his approval and takes the device. "Deal."

oOo

I am not sure what they have put over me as the smaller human places the thing on me too quickly to properly scan it. the human's language is slowly making sense to me and it seems like they want me to follow them, which I do as I have nothing else to do. There are a lot of other humans where I am now and what my scans tell me are something called stands, that those humans are standing behind. I try scanning everything I see on those stands, but the small human and other human taller than the other persist that I stay close to them, having to be falling behind as they kept walking. Moments later, they take me into this building, which took me some effort to get into because of my large size. They begin talking, but I don't pay attention as my focus is directed to all the interesting things inside the building. One of the things I saw was a bird, which I found out to be dead when I scanned it. That got me thinking… where is the bird I had befriended? I turned to look out what my scans say is a window and looked out it the best I could, unfortunately I couldn't see the bird.

It is at this point I saw three new humans, that look way different than the first two I met back where I was exploring. They were talking about me, but I am not sully sure what. When they stopped talking, the middle human from the three that came in points at me and then the opening I had come in from. I look at the two humans I've spent more time with for approval and it looks like they do, so I follow those three humans out of the place and to wherever they are headed. As I follow them, I am getting strange looks from those humans behind the stands and the ones walking by them, which confuses me as I am doing nothing wrong.

Sometime later, they lead me to a building that looks different than the other ones I've seen as the doors are bigger and have less windows. I keep following them, but a look behind me and wonder what those other two are doing.

oOo

The three Talon Troopers bring E55 to a warehouse near the docks. They enter and lead the Omnic to a room. "Keep that Omnic there and don't let it out of your sight. I need to report this to the Commander." The higher-ranking Trooper went to a different area where there is another room and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long as he soon heard a 'come in', which he wastes no time and enters only seconds later. "Sir, we went to the black market like you said."

Inside the room there is a desk with a chair on both sides, one being those wheeled desk chairs, while the other doesn't and is a basic metal chair. Reaper stood there, brooding over something. "And? Did you get what I send you there for?"

The Trooper became nervous based on the tone of voice Reaper is using. "Uh… u-unfortunately not, sir." He was about to explain when the bottom half of Reaper becomes black smoke and passes through the desk in the room like a ghost, then at the Trooper, pinning him against a wall by the throat. "WHAT?!... You and the other two had one job! One!" Reaper growled, clearly not pleased. "P-Please, sir! Let me e-explain!" The Trooper is let go and coughs, while holding his neck. Reaper held himself back from harming the Trooper and demands he explains immediately before his temper gets the best of him.

"Well, you see…" The Trooper starts to explain, telling Reaper what he and the other two did: them arriving at the black market, searching for the item, seeing something suspicious from two scavengers, following them to discover the Bastion Unit, and bringing it back. Reaper listened and even thinks how this Bastion Unit could be useful to Talon as having it on their side would distract Overwatch from their plans. He smiles under his mask and turns to the Trooper. "You did something useful for once. Get a plane ready, I want to send it back to base." He waves his hand, dismissing the Trooper, who soon leaves the room to do what Reaper ordered.

oOo

Tombs looks at the door E55 and the Talon Troopers had left from for several long minutes. Behind him, Damien is looking around Sid's shop, eager to look at what he can get from the money he just got. He soon walks over to Damien, putting a hand on his fellow scavenger, stopping his partner from continuing. "… Damian."

It didn't take long for Damian to look at Tombs, momentarily confused why he is stopped. After looking at Tombs long enough, he soon realizes something and the thought of getting something from Sid's shop leaves his mind. "You're right, Tombs." He looks at the device and then at the door. "We're getting E55 back."

* * *

**A/N: look forward to some action happening next chapter, plus a few known Overwatch characters.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
